1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit and a wireless communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been used a capacitor storing electric charges in an electronic device. In general, the capacitor basically has two conductive plates divided by an insulator. The capacitor has been used in a plurality of electronic circuits including a filter, an analog and digital converter, a memory element, various types of control devices, a power amplifier, and an adjustable matching circuit.
In a wireless communication apparatus such as a cellular phone, there is a need for realizing a variable capacitance element that withstands a high level signal and has high Q-value to adjust impedance of an antenna. By way of example, there has been suggested a variable capacitance element of a digital signal control type realized by providing a MIM (Metal Insulation Metal) capacitance of high linearity and a transistor switch on a semiconductor (see, for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2011-515832
Unfortunately, in the variable capacitance element described in Patent Document 1, when a high level signal having amplitude of 10V to 15V is input, since a high voltage is applied to a capacitor close to an RF terminal, there is a problem that the capacitor may be damaged.